Moon Mechanics
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: The Doctor and Jack land in twenty-seventh centuary Melbourne, Australia, where they meet Riley Jenson, Werewolf/vampire shifter from the Directorate of Other Races, along with some of the Doctor's old foes, and some geneticly engineered lab creatures...
1. Chapter 1

Moon Mechanics.

The TARDIS landed with a _thump_ in a dark Melbourne backstreet, supposedly unobserved, and the Doctor turned to Jack, beaming, and said; "Melbourne! Twenty-seventh centaury, Earth, Australia! Friendly people, lots of sun! Brilliant!"

Jack opened the door and as they stepped out he said' "Doesn't look very sunny to me..."

"Oh. Well, er, that would be because it's night. Ten thirty, to be exact..."

"Maybe it'll be sunny tomorrow?" Jack said, hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe..." The Doctor trailed off as he suddenly became aware that they were being watched...

_Riley's POV._

My wolf senses were going crazy. Here I was, not getting shot at or kidnapped for once, and then all of a sudden, literally out of nowhere, a weird looking blue box decides to materialise in front of me.

I shed my clothes and shifted shape, scenting the air around the thing, and I knew that whatever I was seeing was indeed real. Imposable, new, and definitely nothing I'd ever encountered before, but real none-the-less.

The wooden police box, for that's what it was, smelt of metal, and men, and something infinitely more mysterious. There was a low hum emanating from it, as though it were working and power rippled across my skin, making me shiver. Whatever it was, this wasn't human or wolf, or vampire, or even lab created. This was somehow natural, but un-natural all at the same time. It was making my wolf edgy.

I was definitely curious, even though the wolf part of me screamed at me to run and never look back, but I guess curiosity won out because a moment later the doors opened and two men stepped out.

One of them was around average height, solid looking with brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a coat that looked like it had come right out of world war two. He smelt human, but there was something distinctly wring about him, like he was more.

This guy was strange enough, but it was the second man who really had my curiosity piqued. He was tall and thin, and wore a brown pin-striped suit under a long brown great-coat, and his hair stuck up at odd angles. It was brown, like the other mans, and he _looked_ human, but that was where the similarities ended. His scent was definitely _not_ human. It was a scent that was completely new, and spoke of great power and responsibility, but threaded through it was a profound sense of loss and grief and despair, laced with anger and a cold, yet fire-like fury/ It was the scent of the stars, if they had one, and of night and day, life and death, and time and space, all rolled into one. I don't know how exactly I gave names to those smells, but the image was there in my mind as I smelt them. Worst of all was the aura of profound loneliness that leeched off this man, and had I not been a wolf I might have cried at the crushing weight of it.

I shifted back, and wrapped the shadows around me, dropping a shield and pressing at the edges of the strangers mind. I was shocked when I received a reply.

'_Hello... What've we got here? You're not human that's for sure... No human has telepathy that strong or the focused... What are you...?'_

I could feel the strangers mind pressing at my own, not with malicious intent but rather, like me, simple curiosity.

I sensed no ill-intent in his aura, and saw no harm in letting him skim the surface, after all, I'd pried first.

'_Werewolf!_' His mind-voice was incredulous. '_Way more advanced than the last wolf I came across that's for sure..._'

I grinned a little at the images I found in his mind and pushed a little deeper. He let me get so far before shielding, but what I saw was enough to make me drop the shadows suddenly, in shock.

"You're an alien! Time Lord. A traveller, calling yourself the Doctor but your real name is hidden in the stars..." I said this aloud, and the stranger who called himself the Doctor smiled slightly, and replied;

"Riley Jenson, Werewolf-shifter, half vampire, resident of Earth, almost Guardian for the Directorate of Other Races... and might I say, Miss Jenson, that your telepathy is remarkable... How did you get past my surface thoughts?"

"Same way you did."

"You lowered your shields when you entered my mind, I could only get so far."

I smiled at that. "You could have got a lot further, if you'd wanted to."

"So could you."

"Maybe... Man from Gallifrae."

"Oi! Now that is cheating..."

I smiled again, and shook my head. "Only if you stop me..."

He threw his shields up then, and I did the same, retrieving my clothes and putting them back on. I could feel the other mans aura, Jack Harkness, I'd learned from the Time Lord's mind, and I could feel the affect that my nakedness was apparently having on him even with my shields up. I wondered if he knew he was projecting. Probably not.

I moved into the light of the streetlamp, and the odd smelling human stepped forward, holding out his hand. "Hello there, Captain Jack Harkness, and who, might I ask, are you?"

I took his hand and shook it, smiling again as his aura washed over me, stirring the fever inside. This man wanted to dance with me.

"Riley Jenson." I replied.

"Jack, stop it." The Time Lord said, firmly, and Jack tried to look innocently confused.

"What? I'm only saying hello..."

"For you, that's flirting."

I smiled again. Perhaps Jack was more like a wolf than he knew. "I really don't mind." I said, and the Time Lord shook his head.

"Don't encourage him. Not that he needs it, of course, but please, just don't."

"Can't help it. I'm a wolf, it's in my nature." I lowered my shield again, and shoved him a bunch of thoughts and images and his jaw dropped for a moment, before he blocked me out completely.

"Okay, I get it, but really, there's a time and a place."

"For me, now is good. For once no one is shooting at me or trying to kill me or snatch me."

"Why would they do that?" Jack asked me, still projecting full force, but he'd let go of my hand now.

"Gene research. We're getting too close to ratting them out so they decided they wanted me dead. Dead DNA is still useful DNA; it's just less likely to punch you in the face."

"Yeah, I guess it is..." The Doctor said, absently, and then I heard it too; Rhythmic, mechanical footsteps, coming from somewhere in the city...

The Doctor and Jack grinned at each other, and the Time Lord yelled; "Come on!" and started running, and Jack laughed and ran after him, looking back as he took off, and calling out; "So, you coming to save the world, or what!"

I shook my head and ran after them. Not like I had anything better to do right now anyway, and maybe when we were done I would be able to steal Jack away from his ever watching Time Lord for a while, and share a dance...

A/N: Lolz. Chapter one is complete! Yay! Lol. Took me forever to write this but one day the idea sort of just came to me after I read a couple of the books in Kerri Aurther's 'Guardian' series, and I just couldn't leave it alone! Lol. For some reason I could just see this idea working quite nicely for me, even though I don't normally do crossovers. Lol. Hope all enjoy this one, as it's a bit of a change from what I usually write. Lolz. (Don't worry slash fans! I can't entirely abandon my liking of Jack/Doctor pairings, so there will be some action latter on!) lol. Next chapter will be up as soon as I type it. Lol. Which could be anywhere between the next hour or a week!) lol.

(Fortunately I have a babysitter at the mo, so I may get lucky and get it done sooner rather than later!) lolz.

Cheers, JSB.

Also, Jack, the Doctor, and the TARDIS unfortunately do not belong to me, they belong to bbc and Peter Davidson, (cry) and Riley Jenson and anything relating to her belongs to a brilliant Australian author by the name of Kerri Aurther. Lol. So don't sue me cos all youd get is fifty cents and a bic lighter. Lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Moon Mechanics.

Chapter 2:

_Doctor's POV._

The Doctor mulled over what he'd seen in the young werewolf's mind and wondered if he ever had any chance of convincing these two to keep their hormones in check long enough to get something done... Trust him to get landed with Jack _and_ a permanently horny werewolf...

'_Oh well, it could be worse... It could be Mickey I was stuck with..._' That thought succeeded in making the horny werewolf look like a walk in the park. Brilliant.

The Time Lord peered round a corner and froze, pulling Riley back suddenly as she moved to forward, and signalling Jack to stay back.

"No. It can't be... But that's.. No!"

"What?" Jack asked. "Doctor, what is it?"

The Time Lord got a stony look on his face and said shortly; "Cybermen."

What! I thought you sent them into the void!"

"I did, but... no... Davros, the Daleks, they tore holes through the universe, the void too... They must have slipped through, unnoticed..."

"And they ended up here?"

"Yes. Somehow they must have slipped through the cracks, into this time frame... There must have been a gap, even a small one, that let them through..."

"Whoa god."

"Yep."

Riley looked confused, and asked; "What are Cybermen?"

"They're bad news. They were human once, but now they're just a human brain grafted into a metal shell. Mechanical men. Their only purpose is to convert everyone and everything living into them. They're emotionless, ruthless, merciless... and bullets won't stop them..." He said, as the werewolf pulled out a gun.

"It's laser."

"Put it away. There's too many of them. Besides, I don't like guns..."

"Jack's got a gun."

"Yes, but he's not allowed to use it except as a last resort... I won't kill unless there is no other way." He gave her a serious look.

"Neither do I, it's just a precaution."

"Good." The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and scanned the area. "They've taken the whole block, we're right on the edge of it, but not for long...They'll move out as soon as..."

"What?" Riley asked.

"As soon as they've 'upgraded' all the prisoners..."

"Upgraded?"

"Turned them into Cybermen." Jack supplied.

"What is that thing, by the way?" She asked, pointing to the sonic device.

"It's a sonic screwdriver."

"What?"

"It's a screwdriver, and it's sonic."

"It opens doors?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"You're going to fight them with a screwdriver?" Riley asked, clearly dubious.

"Yep."

"It's harmless isn't it?"

"That's why I like it. Doesn't kill, doesn't wound, doesn't maim... Although it is very good for turning things on and off..." He said with a grin.

Riley shook her head. "You're mental."

"Yeah... but I'm still brilliant."

She shook her head again as the Doctor crept forward, and Jack and Riley peered around him. The Cybermen numbered in their hundreds already, and the Time Lord had the feeling that it would soon be thousands. They'd already taken this section of the city, it wouldn't be long before they captured and 'upgraded' other parts...

"We're too late to head them off..." The Doctor said, then looked at Jack. "We need to find out where they've been hiding..."

"We need bait." Jack said.

He nodded. "They've seen me before, so there's a chance they might remember me, and possibly kill me on sight... Besides the fact that I'm an 'unknown element.'"

"I know... So, I guess we part ways then?"

"I'll go back to the TARDIS, try to set up a feed... I can knock them all out with the base code I stored in the TARDIS computers, but first I need the codes to access their main control system, from the command centre..."

"I'll get them." Jack said, moving to stand.

"Wait a moment." Riley said, also standing. "If they're as bad as you say, you can't go in alone..."

"Riley, no." The Doctor said, sensing her stubbornness as he said it. "I can't ask you to do that..."

"You're not asking, I'm insisting. I know the city... I can help him find a quick exit if he needs it..."

"If you get caught..."

"I know."

"She'll be fine, Doctor. I'll look after her."

Riley glared at him, and Jack grinned and winked, as he started walking towards the ranks of Cybermen, Riley following close beside him.

The Doctor called out; "Jack!"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"We will." Riley said, and Jack gave him a quick salute before walking off, to meet the Cybermen...

_Riley's POV._

As I followed Jack into the street, I saw rows and rows of identical metal men, and the scent and sight of them made my wolf shudder in disgust and fear. These were un-natural creatures. Man-made life-forms.

There was no emotion in their scent and they all smelled identical, metallic. They were wrong, I could tell, and they had to be stopped. I so wasn't getting turned into one of these things. Not ever. I'd die first. Apparently dying was also an option here, as Jack warned; "Just do as they say, and don't resist, or they'll kill you on the spot. We need them to take us to take us to the upgrading factories, and from there we can slip away and find the command centre..."

"Right..."

I could still feel Jack's aura, but now there was a hint of fear, mixed with excitement sharpening his scent, which I was still trying to place. Perhaps I would never find the words to match the smell...

Despite the fear and apprehension that crept through me, the fever burned steadily, warming my blood. I hadn't been with anyone for a while now, and I was going to have to do something about it soon enough... It wasn't a full moon for another two weeks yet, so the fever wasn't yet desperate, but it would be if I ignored it for too long...

"Just follow my lead." Jack said, and walked into the middle of the lines of waiting Cybermen. "Hey, Cybermen! You missed us. We volunteer for the upgrade process... Take us to be upgraded."

One of the metal men turned towards us. "You will be upgraded."

"Yeah, I know."

"All citizens will be taken to upgrade centres. You will come with me to be processed for upgrading."

"Okay, good. That's a start..."

Jack and I followed the Cybermen to what could only be the 'upgrade centre' where hundreds of people were being marched along into a large warehouse that would otherwise have appeared abandoned. There was no need to guess that anyone snooping around would have been 'upgraded' to keep it quiet until now.

Jack slid into line behind a bunch of people and I did the same. The place stank of fear and pain and metal fused with flesh, and a chill ran down my spine and I moved closer to Jack. I so didn't want to be here, but I couldn't let him go it alone... Especially when there promised to be a dance at the end of all this... I really hoped Jack didn't get killed, or worse, 'upgraded.'

"Pst! Riley, come on..." Jack hissed in my ear, pulling me behind a pillar, out of sight. Unfortunately it gave me a chance to look around, and when I did I suddenly wished I hadn't. Everywhere Cybermen were leading or dragging people into chambers where, as far as I could tell, their brains were cut out of their heads and stitched back into a metal suit. Some people, for whatever reason, were simply being incinerated. I assumed leftover body parts were too...

My stomach heaved at the sick sight and sound and scent of it all, and I grabbed hold of Jack as I swayed, and tried not to puke.

"Oh, god! This is just..."

"I know. Try not to look... Come on."

I really tried to do as he said, but I could still hear and smell, and the stench of death and burning flesh and metal, coupled with the sound of petrified, tortured screams was making me gag and my stomach heave. I buried my nose in Jack's coat to try and block out the horrid smell and save my lunch.

"Riley, now may not be a good time..."

"It's the smell." I explained. "If I keep breathing it in I'm going to puke..."

"Ah, werewolf senses. Right. That's gotta suck at times like this..."

"It sucketh badly." I agreed, nose still buried in his neck as we moved off the main floor and into an office.

Jack shut the door, for which I was glad. I let go of his coat then leaned over and puked on the floor. So much for keeping my lunch...

"You alright?" Jack asked, leaning over me.

I nodded. "Yeah... I am now."

"No, you're not."

I managed a weak smile. "No, but I will be... I have to be, 'cos as soon as this is over I really want to get back to saying hello..."

He laughed at that. "Yeah, me too... Not that now wouldn't be good an' all, but having Cybermen all over the show killing people probably tends to kill the mood."

"Yeah, it really does."

"So, are all werewolves telepathic?" He asked suddenly, as he worked at loosening a vent.

"No. Just me. I'm half vampire."

"Neat. How'd you stay outa sight earlier? I never saw you 'til you just appeared suddenly and, might I add, naked."

"I was shadowing."

"Huh?"

"I can hide in the shadows, like wrapping them around myself."

"Like a blanket?"

"Yeah, it's a vampire trait. I can also see in infrared and blur."

"Blur?"

"Basically running so fast no one can see you coming, unless of course they're a vampire."

"You have to shadow naked?"

"No, I was in my wolf form before that. I saw your box appear and shifted shape."

"Ah, and the box is called a TARDIS. Stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It's sort of the Doctor's space ship."

"I was right, he's alien."

"Yep. It time travels too."

"Bullshit!"

"No, it really does."

"He'll have to prove it to me later. So, what? You just travel through space and time with him saving the world and stuff?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Wish I had a time travelling space ship... Then I could get away from the crazy bastards that keep trying to kill me..."

"Yeah, I'd get that if I actually had to worry about it..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. You'll see..."

That was just annoying. I told him so. "That's no kind of an answer. What do you mean, 'you don't have to worry about it?'"

"I mean... Shit!"

I heard it too. We didn't have long to get into that vent... Jack got it free and gave me a leg up, and I grabbed his wrists pulling him up after me.

"Whoa! With strength like that maybe I should become a werewolf...?"

"Sorry, we're generally born not made, and I have no idea how to do it anyway..."

"Damn. Oh well, we'd better move..."

He pulled the vent back into place and I started crawling along in front of him. Judging by the spike in his aura he was definitely enjoying the view. I wasn't complaining myself, truth be told and the fever stirred again when I felt Jack's hand on my rump, directing me into a shaft to the left.

"That way."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me, I know."

I took his word for it and eventually, after a few more turns, and a few more flashes of heat later, as Jack steered me through the ventilation shafts, we reached a dead end, by which time my hormones were having ideas of their own... I tried to ignore them, reminding myself that getting killed or worse was still definitely an option here if we got caught...

I moved to climb down into the room below, but Jack stopped me. "Wait... I'll go first."

"How? I'm in the way."

"Not for long, lie down."

"What? Why don't I just go?" We both had just as much chance of getting shot as each other, didn't we?

"Because, the Doctor will kill me if I get you killed... We got you involved in this and as far as he's concerned that makes us responsible for you. Now lie down."

I rolled my eyes, but did so and the metal shaft was cold on my front, but I forgot about that a moment later when Jack put his hands either side of my head and flattened himself against my back, wriggling forwards. Heat swept through me as the fever was stirred again, the intimately close proximity sending my hormones into overdrive.

Truth be told I wanted nothing more than to have him right here, right now in the damned ventilation shaft, but I tried to ignore it again, and wormed my way backwards to give him room to sit up.

Apparently I wasn't the only one with over-active hormones right now, and before he jumped out of the shaft Jack turned and pulled me towards him, kissing me rather fiercely for a moment, which unfortunately did nothing to help my hormones and everything to send my head reeling with how bloody great it felt!

He pulled away then, and said; "If anything happens, do me a favour Riley – try not to get yourself killed, or worse, 'upgraded,' cos if there's one thing I don't do, it's Cybermen..." He grinned and dropped out of the shaft.

I took a breath to steady myself and calm my raging hormones, and dropped down after him...

N/A: lol. Sorry it took me so frickin long to post this. Lol. Baby's take a lot of time. Lol. Anyways. Review and let me know what you think. Lol. Is this random crossover idea of mine working for anyone except me? Lolz. As usual apologies about mistakes and stuff. Lol. I finally found my spell checker, but I wrote over half of this chapter after havin' a couple of beers, so yeah. Lol.

Cheers, JSB.

Lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Moon Mechanics.

Chapter 3:

_Doctor's POV:_

The Doctor watched Jack and Riley leave, and then turned to head back to the TARDIS. He got about three steps before he was confronted by Cybermen. "Oh, well, so much for a quiet retreat..." He raised his hands over his head, as he was surrounded and the Cybermen came to a halt.

"You will come with us. All citizens will be upgraded. Those who refuse will be deemed un-compatible. Un-compatible persons will be deleted."

"Oh, really? Well, it's a good thing I'm not a citizen then, isn't it?"

"You will come with us. You will be upgraded."

"Yeah, but, hold on... before I get upgraded, can I just ask one thing...?" The Doctor reached into a pocket, finding a maze of useless thing, and finally... "You know what happens when a small, two-way radio gets blasted by a sonic screwdriver?"

"No. You will be upgraded."

"Hang on, 'cos, in this case, I dunno either, so, before I go, let's find out, shall we...?" The Doctor jammed the sonic screwdriver into the microphone part of the small two-way he'd gotten from Jack, and amped up the volume, tweaking it a bit. The sound that came out of it must have been dead awful, because the Cybermen grabbed their heads and started short-circuiting.

The Time Lord dropped both devices back in his pocket. "Well, apparently, that happens... Uh-oh..." He started running as more Cybermen came after him, but when he got to the spot where he'd parked the TARDIS it was gone.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! You're gone! No! What! You can't be gone! Why does this always happen! Why are you always gone!" He looked around for a hiding spot and jumped when someone grabbed him from behind, pulling him into an alley.

"I know what you're looking for and where it is, now where's Riley?"

"What? She's fine, she's with Jack, I tried to stop her but she insisted and went anyway! Who are you?"

"Later, that's all I needed to know. This way..." The stranger dragged him through to another street, crossed it and wove through an alley, before shoving him into a parked car, which promptly sped off, away from the Cybermen.

"Great, now that we're out of danger, would you mind telling me who you are and what, exactly have you done with my TARDIS?" The Doctor asked, annoyed at being car-jacked so rudely.

"We're friends of Riley's, and if that box thing is yours then you were the last person to see her. Where is she? Who's got her?"

"No one's _got_ her. I told you, she went with Jack, this... this friend of mine. She wouldn't stay behind! I tried to stop her but no, stubborn as they come, she walked right off into the mess of it all with him!"

"Why?"

"Well, I dunno, do I? Maybe she had a thing for him. Well, maybe they had a thing for each other but anyway, where's my TARDIS?"

"At the Directorate. No one's been able to get into it yet but we're working on it."

"Well, I can tell you to stop wasting your time, the assembled forces of Genghis Kahn couldn't get through those doors, and believe me, they've tried..." He smiled a bit, remembering he'd said the same thing to Rose when she'd first stepped into the TARDIS.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor, hello, pleased to meet you, and you are...?"

"Rhoan, and that's Quinn up front."

The Time Lord leaned over the seat. "Hello, pleased to meet you."

"Right."

The Doctor felt a mind trying to enter his own yet again, and he glared at Quinn. "Oi! Your friend Riley already tried that, and personally I'm starting to get a little sick of it, I mean, you could at least ask first!"

Rhoan smiled. "You're telepathic?"

"Yeah, well, only mildly, well..."

"You've got to be more than just mildly telepathic if you just stopped Quinn from entering your mind uninvited. Trust me when I say that not many people can do that."

"He's clean, Rhoan." Quinn grinned from the front of the car. "He let me scan his surface thoughts."

"Well, why not? Like I said, Riley's fine."

"You don't know that." Quinn said. "You _hope_ she's fine, but you don't know for sure."

"Oh, very good Quinn, was it? So, tell me, Quinn, Rhoan, if you will; how come you thought I snatched her?"

"She mention the genetics labs?"

"Only in passing."

"Riley's been kidnapped a lot recently, there's a big gen lab doing experimental gene research around, they want her DNA."

"She said they wanted her dead."

They do now. We're getting too close, and she keeps escaping."

"Obviously... So, tell me, what do you two know about Cybermen?"

"Cyber-what?" Rhoan asked.

Those metal men, in the street, that you saved me from, they're called Cybermen." I've met them before and they're as bad as your gene labs, or worse... A human brain grafted into a metal skin. No emotion, no pain, no fear, and no mercy..."

"And Riley went with your friend to stop them?"

"Yes, she did. They're trying to find the main command centre, there they can pick up the access codes by hacking the mainframe, and from the TARDIS I can boost the signal once I have the codes, link my computers with theirs and transmit a pulse, a signal that will be broadcast through ever Cyberman's brain, being as they're all connected, knocking them all out at once! Of course, for that to work I need to hope that Jack and Riley are still alive, _and_ I need to get to my TARDIS! The sooner the better, preferably."

"Don't worry, we're going there now, and what exactly _is_ a TARDIS, by the way?"

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It's a space ship that travels through time."

"Pull the other one."

"No, no, it really is, it's a time-travelling space ship..."

"So, you're saying you're an alien?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Crap!"

"No, really, ask him, he read my mind."

"Not properly." Quinn said, and the Doctor felt him skimming his surface thoughts again. "He's not lying Rhoan, he really is an alien."

"Yeah, I am. Time Lord. Last of. I have two hearts, and I'm really, really clever... Oh, and I have a sonic screwdriver! It opens things."

"Riiight... Wait a moment, two hearts?"

"Yeah, that's right. Two."

"No way." Rhoan said. "I mean, alien is one thing, but two hearts...?" He put his hands either side of the Doctor's chest, and his eyes went wide. "Holy shit, you're not kidding!"

The Time Lord grinned. "Nope."

"What's Three-hundred-sixty-nine thousand, two-hundred-and-eighty-one, multiplied by eight-hundred-sixty-tree thousand, nine-hundred-and-eleven, divided by nine-hundred-and-seventy-three, squared?"

"Three-hundred-and-thirty-six thousand, nine-hundred-and-seventy-seven, point zero two zero nine."

"Whoa. How'd you work that out?"

"I'm very clever."

Rhoan got out his phone and opened the calculator. "Shit, you're good."

The Doctor grinned. "Yeah, I am... no, actually, I'm brilliant!"

This time it was Rhoan's turn to grin. "Yeah, I bet you are..."

The Time Lord groaned. "Oh, not you too...! Are all werewolves like this...?"

"Basically, yeah. Well, not all of them swing but sex in general is a very basic part of every wolf's being. We literally can't live without it. The moon-fever would pretty quickly turn into blood-lust if we went without for too long... The only way to fix that is by giving the wolf blood _and_ sex... Lots of it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Hm, maybe Jack's part werewolf...?"

"My bosses name is Jack..."

"Really? Now there's a coincidence."

"Yeah, right, And I believe in coincidence."

"Nah, me neither."

Quinn parked the car in an underground garage a few moments later, and the Doctor followed him and Rhoan into what had to be the Directorate. He noticed that there were a lot of floor below ground level and not so many upper levels.

"Half the people that work here are vampires, and can't stand a lot of daylight." Rhoan explained, noticing his glance, as they left the lift.

The Doctor beamed widely as they entered a large room, and he saw the TARDIS parked in a corner. "Oh! There she is!" He patted the side. "Good as ever, eh old girl! At least they weren't too rough on you, eh?" Now then!" The Time Lord pulled the key from a pocket and fitted it to the look, and Rhoan peered round the door curiously as he opened it, and the Doctor grinned, and said; "Welcome to the TARDIS, Rhoan the werewolf!"

Rhoan's jaw dropped. "No way! Quinn... you've got to see this, it's... it's..."

"Bigger on the inside, yeah."

"How's it do that?"

"Time Lord science." The Doctor said, evasively.

"In other words you're not telling."

The Doctor grinned again.

Quinn poked his head through the door, reversed, walked around the outside of the TARDIS, and then looked in again, shaking his head.

"Told you, you had to see." Rhoan said.

"Incredible."

"Yeah, she is, isn't she?" The Doctor said, absently stroking the console as he moved round and started fiddling with levers. "Rhoan, you wouldn't happen to have a cell phone would you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Call Riley, see if she's still with Jack... Soon as I boot up the schematics I'll need those codes..."

"On it." Rhoan said, and dialled.

_Riley's POV:_

Just as I hit the floor behind Jack, my phone rang. I answered it quickly to cut the noise. It was Rhoan. "Hey, bro. I'm fine."

"Good. Hey, are you still with someone called Jack?"

"Yeah, why? How'd you know?"

"We found the Doctor and his weird blue box, and thought they might've nabbed you... We shipped the thing back here and I grabbed him when he came back for it."

"Please tell me you didn't hurt him, bro?" I asked, dreading the thought.

"He's fine. Right at home, actually... Have you seen the inside of this thing! It's huge, but it's a box!"

"No, I haven't been inside, but I'm definitely gonna check that out when I get back... Is the Doctor with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, right here." He put it on speaker.

"Riley! Glad to hear you're still kicking! Have you two got those codes yet?"

"I'm workin' on it!" Jack replied, and relayed the message.

"Great! Give me five minutes and I'll have recalibrated the system... I'm going to re-rout the power, and reverse-feed the base code through the system for you, so you can transmit the cancelation code through the main command computer, to knock them all out... Let me know when Jack's done with that."

"Will do." I said, then added; "Hey, bro?"

"Yeah?" Came Rhoan's voice.

"Do me a favour and don't stare too hard at the skinny alien in the suit... I don't think he swings that way..."

"Already been shut down sis, don't worry about it... Hey, y'know he has two hearts, right?"

I shook my head. "What?"

"Yeah, I didn't believe it either at first."

"I'm going to have to have a word with that Time Lord next time I see him."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to mention it to him."

"Good. I'll call back when we're done here."

"Cheers sis, and be careful."

"I am."

"Good." He hung up, and I went over to where Jack was trying to hack the computer.

"Here, let me. I'm good with computers, trust me..." I was. As an ex-liaison and now almost Guardian I could hack with the best of them, alien or not.

A few minutes later we had the codes, I sent a message to Rhoan's phone and was about to call when footsteps sounded outside the door.

"Shit!" Jack swore, shoving me behind him. "Looks like we've got company! Riley, whatever happens, get that thing transmitting when the Doctor tells you to, you got that? Otherwise, the whole world's gonna get shish-kebabed!"

I nodded and pulled a laser. "Got it."

Jack faced the door, pulling a large, high-tech looking gun out of his bag, and said; "Here we go..."

The door crashed open and a dozen Cybermen marched in. "You will be deleted."

"Like hell I will!" Jack shouted, and started shooting like crazy. "Riley! Get that thing working!"

"Delete. Delete. Delete."

I kept working at the keyboard then called Rhoan. "Got this set to go, bro, 'nother two minutes!"The Doctor grabbed the phone. "Riley, how much time have you got!"

"About thirty seconds. As soon as Jack runs out of bullets we're screwed!"

"They found you!"

"Yeah."

"Damnit! Riley, I need about – five minute! That's it, just five!"

"No guarantees, Doctor, I don't think we've got that long."

Jack was almost back to back with me now, and the Cybermen were still advancing.

"Delete."

"Aaaaggghhh!" _Click._ "Shit!" Jack swore and threw his gun aside.

"You will step away from the controls. You will be deleted."

"Aw, heck." Jack said, and held his arms open.

"Jack, no!"

"Riley...!" The Doctor's voice on the phone sounded oddly distant...

"Delete..."

Jack screamed, and dropped, and I heard myself screaming with him.

"Riley, what happened!"

"He's dead... They killed him..." I said, numbly.

"Riley, you have got to get that thing transmitting when I tell you! You've got to!"

"I know, Doctor, I know..." I looked around for an escape, then suddenly had an idea. I fired the laser, killing the lights, and wrapped the shadows around me, stepping sideways, and firing at what, in infra-red looked like a red splodge, hovering in mid air. Apparently only the brains were hot. It was good enough for me.

I moved around, hitting them all one by one, and tried to stay out of the light thrown by the sparks as the Cybermen got fried. Soon the red brain-splodges were all extinguished and I turned back towards the controls, surprised when the form of Jacks' body on the floor showed a steadily growing source of heat. I knelt beside him, fishing a torch out of his bag, and switched back to normal vision, flicking it on.

"Riley?" I'd almost forgotten about the phone.

"Yeah, I'm here. I stopped them all, but..."

"Riley, I'm done, type in the over-ride codes, _now!_"

"But..."

"Just do it! Please, we don't have time!"

I got up and returned to the monitor, stabbing the keys, and I could hear the Doctor doing the same on the other end... I could also hear more Cybermen approaching from just outside the room...

"Done it!"

"Great, and, _now!_" The monitor flashed and codes and strings of numbers started sprinting across the screen, and I turned as more of the damned Cybermen reached the door.

"Delete... Delete... Delete..."

I was really trapped now and I closed my eyes as they came closer, and hoped to hell whatever was meant to happen, happened fast... They were only a foot away now...

"Delete... Dele..." Suddenly they stopped, grabbing their metal heads and screaming – yes, even through the metal it was definitely screaming – and dropped to the floor and lay still.

I breathed a sigh of relief, then remembered about Jack. "Doctor? It worked, they're down, but Jack..." I screamed suddenly as Jack gasped, and grabbed my wrist, sitting up suddenly.

"Hey, Riley... Boy, are you a good sight to wake up to..."

I swear I almost fainted...

Chapter three is finally finished! Lol. I hope I get at least some reviews for this. Lol. I'm sure I can't be the only screwed up person out there who possibly thinks this could work...? lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Moon Mechanics.

Chapter 4:

_Doctor's POV._

"Doctor? Doctor, what happened?" Rhoan asked, anxiously.

"Riley?" The Time Lord said into the phone. There was silence for a moment, then;

"Holy fuck! Why didn't you tell me he couldn't die!"

"What? Oh, that. Never thought about it really... I thought Jack would've told you himself."

"No, he didn't. He damn well nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Jack's voice was heard from the other end of the line, sounding a little sheepish. "Heh, sorry... Ow! Hey, I said I was sorry! Yeesh!"

Rhoan grabbed the phone back, and asked grinning; "You just punch him?"

Riley's voice replied; "Yep. Immortal or not, getting punched by a werewolf is still gonna hurt like hell."

The Doctor leaned over, and said; "Riley, Jack, get out of there, now. I don't want you two there when the police turn up. Too many awkward questions..."

"Right, we're on our way. Stay where you are and we'll meet you at the directorate..." Riley said, and hung up. It was then that another man ran into the room beyond the TARDIS door.

"Rhoan, Quinn, we have a problem... Who the hell are you?" He asked, noticing the Time Lord leaning against the TARDIS.

"Oh, hello, I'm the Doctor, friend of Riley's, you had my space ship, and you are...?"

"Jack. I'm Riley's boss; I take it she's okay then, seeing as Rhoan and Quinn haven't got you tied to a chair and being tortured...?"

"Yeah, she's fine, she's with Jack... er, other Jack. My friend's name's Jack. You're not going to start hitting on me are you?" The Doctor asked, suddenly concerned.

"No, why would I do that?"

"Well, Rhoan did..."

"Ah. No, I'm not a werewolf."

"Oh, well, that's a relief! I swear I'm beginning to get a complex..."

Jack grinned then, flashing a set of overly sharp teeth. "I'm a vampire, so I was human once... What, exactly, are you?"

"Time Lord. Last Of. I'm an alien. I'm nine hundred and three years old, have two hearts, and a hell of a habit for attracting trouble in all the wrong places..."

"Sounds like Riley, which brings me back to the fact that we have a problem... The second lab knows where she is, I just got jumped coming here, and managed to learn of a second attack that's been planned..."

"Let me guess;" Rhoan said. "Riley's the target?"

Jack nodded. "As usual." He turned back to the Doctor. "Your friend is in danger as well, just for being with her... I take it they're on their way here?"

The Time Lord nodded. "That's what they said, yeah."

"That space ship of yours got GPS?"

"Of course! It wouldn't be a proper space ship otherwise..."

"Good. Riley's got a tracer under her skin; all Guardians have them now, due to people snatching them all over the show..."

"Give me the base code for the trace, and I can find her in less than a minute..."

Jack pulled out hid comm-unit and gave him the codes, and the Doctor banged them into the TARDS' computer, and a moment later, a red blip appeared on the screen.

"Hah! Got her! Right, now, if everyone'll stand back, I've got an immortal and a werewolf to rescue..."

"How are you gonna get that thing out of here?" Rhoan asked. "Don't you have to open the roller doors first?"

"Nah! Watch this..." The Time Lord closed the doors and powered up, punching in Riley's coordinates and releasing the hand-break, and Jack, Quinn and Rhoan's jaws dropped as the strange blue police box suddenly started fading out of existence, and finally vanished with an echoed straining-screaming sound and a bit of a breeze...

_Riley's POV._

I led Jack back to my car, which was parked a few blocks from where I'd first seen him and the Doctor, and when we reached it, Jack grinned and asked; "How much time have we got before they start worrying?"

I checked my watch. "About half an hour, why?" I knew why but I asked anyway, my temperature shooting up when Jack leaned forward, trapping me against the side of the car, his breath hot and quick against my neck...

"I figure we might as well get that dance in before we have to go back to acting civilised again... You don't have an aversion to back seats do you?"

I laughed at that. "No. I'm a wolf; I've done it in stranger places than parked cars."

"Maybe I'll have to try some of them some time...?"

"Maybe..." Right about now, all I could think about was getting a certain immortal time-traveller naked and on top of me, backseat or not... If he didn't hurry up and open the door I had a feeling I might not even make it into the car...

"Jack..."

"Yeah?"

"Too many clothes, not enough sex..."

Jack grinned again, shrugging out of his coat, opening the car door and throwing it and the rest of his clothes over the front seat. My own pathetic excuse for clothing soon joined it.

Heat shivered through me again, and the fever rose, and for a while I forgot about anything else but the feel of Jack moving inside of me, and the glorious heat that seemed to radiate from him as he took me hard, and fast on the back seat of my car... He might not have been a wolf, but this immortal human certainly danced like one...

My orgasm swept through me like a tidal wave, and I could hear Jack panting and crying out with me as he too fell over the edge, and the seed that flowed from him felt like liquid fire running through me, as he emptied himself.

It was a few moments before I remembered we were supposed to be getting back to the Directorate, and I groaned as Jack left me, and began hunting through the pile of clothes for his pants. I noticed there was no underwear, and I smiled to myself as I pulled my own things on, and climbed behind the wheel. Perhaps there was some Wolf in Jack's background after all...?

I was about to start the engine when the smell of death and decay washed over me, and Jack swore as the car rocked with the force of something hitting it from the outside.

"Shit! Not now, you bastards!" I yelled, knowing already that it had to be another assassination attempt by the damn labs... "Jack, find a gun! Whatever they are, just shoot the fuckers!"

"I take it you get this a lot then?"

"Oh, yeah, all the fucking time!"

"We need to get out of this car! We can't fight them in here!"

"I know, open the door and go low..." I counted to three and we dove out, onto the pavement, rolling as two great big hairy things leapt at us simultaneously. Orsini. Shit! I swung round and landed a kick in the guts to the beast attacking me, and it felt like kicking a lump of steel. These fuckers were solid!

Jack was screaming and yelling in some alien language at the second Orsini, and I heard the sound of multiple gun shots then the click of an empty chamber. I swore and spun round, planting my feet in the Orsini's guts and throwing it over my head as the thing tried to leap on me again, and I rolled to me feet, running at Jack and slamming him to the ground as the other beast went for his throat.

We scrambled back up, and I yelled; "Run!"

We took off down the street, the Orsini not far behind us and I knew we couldn't outrun them for long... That was when I heard the sound of an alien engine screaming, and a familiar blue box appeared out of thin air with a loud _thump_ just ahead of us.

The doors opened and the Doctor stuck his head out, shouting; "Jack, Riley! Get inside, now!"

I didn't need telling twice, and I bolted into the thing, Jack close behind, and the Time Lord slammed the doors as the Orsini threw themselves against the outside.

The Doctor ran over to a control panel and started pulling about a hundred different levers all at once, and that's when I noticed the sheer size of the space we were in. "Holy shit! Rhoan was right! This thing is huge!"

There was a grinding, screaming, thumping sound again and I fell on my arse as the whole room shook, and shuddered, and I could no longer hear the Orsini outside... I could only assume we had left the spot where we'd been and were now... Where?

The bigger-on-the-inside space ship stopped shaking then, and I got up moving over to where the Doctor was still pushing buttons and pulling levers, Jack helping him where instructed. "This is incredible." I said.

The Doctor grinned widely and replied; "Yeah, she is, isn't she? Welcome to the TARDIS, Riley Jenson. It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside, travels through space and time, and, like me, it's the last of its kind in existence... It's also the only home I really have, so, welcome to home, I suppose."

"You live in here?" I asked, still gazing around in awe.

"Yep."

"So, what? You just, travel around all over the place, getting into trouble and saving the world and picking up strays?"

"Heh, yeah, I guess you could say that, although the trouble usually finds me. I just try to have a peaceful holiday... 'Course, it never happens quite the way I'd like it to."

"You wouldn't trade it. For a normal life, I mean."

"No, I wouldn't."

That, I'd known from the start. This was a man who could never settle, never be still, not ever. I didn't quite know why, but I had the feeling that if the Doctor stayed in one place too long, it would kill him as surely as the Cybermen would have...

The TARDIS went _thump_ again, and the screaming-engine noise stopped, and I asked; "Have we landed? Where are we?"

"Earth. London, England. Twenty-first century. I figured you'd be safer here than in your own time... Those things can't time travel, but we can."

"You mean I'm in the past?"

"Uh huh. Yep. Technically those lab creatures haven't even been created yet. Oh, and you'd better keep quiet about being a werewolf... Your kind won't even be heard of for another few centuries yet..."

"And if someone saw it?"

"Well, twenty-first century Earth? They'd probably think they were drunk and imagined it. Little bit thick, humans, when they want to be... See something they don't understand and they pass it off as a hoax..."

I shook my head and moved to the door. "Is it safe to, y'know, move about?"

"'Course it is! Just don't interfere with established events or tell anyone about the future and you'll be fine... Come on."

I opened the door and stepped out of the TARDIS into a dark street somewhere in twenty-first century London... And then the fever hit...

Lol. Short chapter, I know, but I just thought it a good place to stop. Lolz. Anyways, smut in the next chapter! Lol. And for those of you worried I'm suddenly gonna go entirely het, don't worry, there is definitely some Jack/Ten in there as well! Lol. (It's me, and I just can't help myself! Lol. I invent reasons why they have to sleep together!) lol.


	5. Chapter 5

Moon Mechanics.

Chapter 5:

_Doctor's POV._

"Riley, what is it?" The Doctor asked when the werewolf froze suddenly, just outside the door.

"It's... Oh, god! It's almost full moon!"

"And that's bad?"

"Yeah, real bad..." Riley was panting and sweating now, and the Doctor smacked himself in the head, remembering what Rhoan had said in the car...

"No... No, no, no, no, no, no! Riley! Riley, you can't! You have to control it! Riley!"

Jack was at her shoulder, and he looked back at the Time Lord stone-faced. "I don't think she can hear us, Doctor..."

"No... Jack, we have to get her off the streets, before..." There was a high pitched keening-scream, and the werewolf suddenly turned and tried to bite Jack's throat out.

Jack yelled and leapt away. "What the hell! Riley!"

"Jack, I know what it is! Rhoan told me in the car! Werewolves need to... mate... a lot, apparently, in the days leading up to the full moon, otherwise the moon-fever turns into blood-lust!"

"What! How come you wait until _now_ to mention that! Ouch!" He threw his arms up, as Riley knocked him to the ground, still trying to bite him, and Jack screamed when the werewolf's teeth latched onto his arm, slicing through to the bone. "Doctor!"

"Just... Just let her take some blood! It's all I can think of to slow it down!"

"And then what! Aaaggghhh!"

"I don't know! Do something!"

"What! Me! Why me! Aagghh! Ow!"

"Because... I can't...!"

"_What!_ Aaaggghh!"

"I can't...!"

"Just say it! Before I lose my arm! Ow!"

The Time Lord seemed to choke on the words for a minute, then he yelled; "Sex! You have to have sex with her!"

"_What!_ You're joking, right! She's tryna eat me! Ugh!"

"Do I look like I'm joking! I told you, Rhoan explained the moon fever in werewolves! Just giving her blood isn't going to stop it; it'll just hold it off for a while! Maybe just long enough to get her inside!"

"Aaaaggghh! Great! Help get her off me, before she kills me, would you!"

"Oh, alright then..." The Doctor grabbed Riley under the arms and tried to pull her up, and eventually they managed to drag her, snarling, back into the TARDIS.

"Hold her for a minute would you..." Jack said, and started stripping his clothes off.

"Yeah, great, just... hurry up will you, I can't grow another arm like you..."

"Why not? You did last time..."

"Yeah, that was just dumb luck, now come on! Ow!" Riley had managed to bite his wrist, and was attempting to break free of his desperate grasp.

Jack finished throwing off his clothes and ran forward, and the Time Lord leapt out of the way as he crash tackled the werewolf to the floor...

_Riley's POV._

I felt my back hit the metal floor as Jack hit me full on, taking me to the ground... The blood-lust was still there, but it was less now than it had been... The fever was burning through me like wild-fire, and I practically screamed with need when I felt Jack slide into me... The orgasm that hit me moments later rocked me, and I felt the fever slide down a notch... Still not enough. The blood-lust would only be held up for a minute or so... At least I could see something other than red haze now.

"Doctor!" I heard Jack calling out, and my still wild gaze found the Time Lord a few feet away, trying not to look.

The fever was rising again, fast. What the hell was Jack doing? Then I remembered; Jack wasn't a werewolf. Immortal, maybe, but he was still human, and humans, even the immortal ones, needed recovery time... Shit!

"Doctor... I can't... I mean, I need... But we don't have time..." Jack knew, I could tell by the desperate tone in his voice, that the blood-lust wouldn't be held off for long...

"Jack, I _can't_..."

"Please... Doctor, listen to me. We. Don't. Have. Time. You said yourself; the moon-fever's at a pitch, and I'm already pushing it as it is... What with the Cybermen, and the bear things, and getting killed once already today..."

The fever was dangerously close to blood-lust again, and I heard myself scream in frustration. God, it burned...

"Doctor..." Jack's voice was getting distant again, but even through the haze I could hear the plea in it, the desperation... "Please..."

I couldn't hold the blood-lust at bay for much longer, and the wolf in me was howling at me to ease the burn... Jack's weight left me then, but was quickly replaced by a thinner, lighter frame, and the Doctor's strange, unearthly scent was in my nostrils, and then he was kissing me, and I felt his hands go to my temples as he pushed in, and dear god, it felt _good!_

Despite the slow, steady rhythm of his movements the Time Lord seemed to radiate power like Jack did heat, and I could feel the strange tingle of it shivering over my burning body in pleasant waves.

Normally the moon-fever would draw me to need fast, hard sex, but there was something about this that somehow calmed the wolf despite the lack of frenzied energy about it... Almost like it was forbidden, and I was just lucky enough to get a taste...

Then I realised that it wasn't just the sex... The Doctor was in my mind, not just reading it, but somehow calming the fever, slowing it. Not removing it, but simply controlling it at a manageable rate... I could feel not just the slow, sensual movements of him inside my body, but also a soft, yet rather erotic caress in my mind. Not words, just a feeling, and it felt like I was flying through space, and time, and everything else in the universe was somehow flowing around me, like a wave... and now I could feel the Doctor's hands at my hips, moving down my legs, slowly, and I could feel the whole universe moving with us as he took me...

And then I knew exactly why he'd been hesitant; Suddenly it was his mind that I could see, and I could feel fire and ice, and rage and pain, and hope and joy, and loss and sorrow, and loneliness and anger, and everything he'd ever felt, everything he was, turning in my head, and running through my blood like it was my own...

And then I was falling... Falling with the Doctor through the vortex, and suddenly I hit the ground, and I could hear myself screaming, and panting and gasping, and he was still riding me as I came, clinging almost desperately to his back, my legs hooked around his thin waist as though I'd fall and be lost if I let him go... and then I felt him tense, and the universe exploded behind my eyes, and the feel of him pulsing inside me had me feeling like time and space itself were thrumming around inside of me...

"Doctor..." I was almost surprised to hear myself say his name, as we went together, as it was not usual for me to remember names at a time like this... but then, this was not usual.

I felt the world slowing down, and I realised that the fever was gone. My god! The skinny alien in the suit sure as hell knew what he was doing, because the fever was never just gone like that...

I felt him pull out of me then, and I looked up at his eyes and saw the sheer power of the time vortex raging through them as the Doctor gazed down at me...

"Riley..."

It was about then that I passed out...

_Jack's/ Doctor's POV._

The Doctor stepped back from the now sleeping werewolf, and Jack approached him, cautiously, sensing that something was wrong. "Doctor...?"

The Time Lord lifted his gaze, and Jack could see the fire that was burning there and he asked quietly; "Doctor, what did you do?"

"I absorbed it all... The energy that was fuelling the fever. I took it out of her, and into me, but now I can't get rid of it..."

"Aaand that means, what, exactly?"

"It means... it means, it means, it means... that, I have to do something to ease the fever... I'm controlling it for now, but I can't for long... Jack, if I can't... Stop it, then, I could hurt someone... When I took the moon-fever I took the blood-lust as well. Everything that she was feeling, everything that was inside her, is now in me, Jack... Do you understand?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I do... but there's only one way to stop the moon-fever besides you killing someone and I'm feelin' that ain't an option."

"No, it's not, and I have to ask you to do something Jack, something I wouldn't normally ask... but you have to understand, Jack, it means nothing... After this, nothing at all has changed, have you got that? Nothing."

"Yeah, I get it. It's a means to an end, nothing more."

"Right... Good. Glad we've got that understanding..."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to enjoy it while I can..."

"Don't tempt fate, Jack, please... agh!" The Time Lord doubled over, gasping, and Jack thought his eyes were starting to look rather crazed, and desperate... The immortal thought he was probably feeling it way more than he would admit, and he moved up behind him, lightly running a hand down his side, and the Doctor shivered and gasped slightly.

"Jack..."

The immortal didn't need telling twice, and he steered the Time Lord over to the controls, bending him over, and the Doctor braced his hands on the edge of the panel, turning his head to the side and moving his legs apart.

Jack couldn't help enjoying the view, as the Time Lord offered himself, and there was no way he wasn't going to take full advantage of said offer while it was there, standing naked and rather willing in front of him...

Jack leaned over him, and the Doctor could feel the fever burning his blood, making his hearts race, and now he knew what Rhoan had meant when he'd told him that werewolves literally couldn't live without it; the moon-fever had reached a point where basically anyone would be starting to look good... Jack just happened to be here, and he was certainly willing enough to do it.

Jack pushed in then, and the world tilted on its axis, and the fever rode him, hard and hot, and for a time the Doctor forgot about everything else except that right here, right now, this felt good. He let the fever take him, and let go of reason and morals, and inhibition, and let it be nothing more than what it was; just sex.

Heat shuddered through him and the Time Lord found himself moving against Jack's body, and then the immortal leaned down, one hand curled in the Doctor's hair and he was kissing him, fiercely, their tongues dancing with their bodies, and when Jack rode him over the edge the Time Lord screamed, and bucked and twisted in Jack's grasp...

The fever was still high, and the Doctor turned around when Jack left him, pushing the immortal to the floor, straddling him, and the fever ran through them both as the Time Lord siphoned some of the energy off to Jack...

They continued that way for most of the night, the stolen moon-fever dissipating slowly, until eventually, with dawn not for away, the immortal and the Time Lord lay, naked and panting in a tangled heap on the TARDIS floor.

Jack knew then, why he'd done it... It wasn't because he had to; He was being kind. The Doctor could have let the fever take Riley, could have left Jack to deal with it, but he hadn't. He'd taken the fever from Riley and from there passed some of it off to Jack, letting him have what he wanted, if only for a night...

"I know what you did." Jack said, absently playing with the Time Lord's hair.

"What did I do?"

"Something you didn't have to..."

"I did have to Jack..."

"No, you didn't. You said yourself; there's always a choice..."

"Yeah, but some choices are easier to make than others..."

"You'd already decided."

"Yeah, I had..." The Doctor lay back and stared at the ceiling, then said; "I couldn't watch her suffer... I couldn't watch you get eaten, and I couldn't live with myself if I just stood by and did nothing..."

"You've felt it before."

"When we first met her, and I was inside her head, I felt it, growing..."

"You felt sorry for her."

"Yeah, I did."

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'll live. Besides, it doesn't matter now... It's over."

"No. It's not." Jack said, knowing that for the Doctor it was never just over. There were consequences to everything he did, and this was no different. "Doctor, what now? For you, I mean?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Because, I know you, it's never just 'nothing.'"

"Jack, I told you, I can't..."

"I don't mean like that."

The Time Lord took a breath, released it, then said gravely; "When I took the fever out of Riley, I didn't just take it temporarily... When I absorbed that energy, I absorbed some of her DNA with it. Part of Riley's genetic code is now floating around inside my body, permanently."

"Oh, god..." And now Jack knew how much the Doctor had really given up this night. It wasn't just a one night then for him. Not anymore. The Time Lord had given up part of himself and exchanged it for part of her... and now he was stuck with it. The stolen moon-fever would be as much a part of him now as it was of her...

"You changed yourself..."

"Part werewolf. Part Time Lord. The wolf is the smaller part, but it's still there, not physically, but inside my head and in my blood, it's there..."

"And she's...?"

"Still just a wolf. All I gave her was a little bit more control."

"Will she remember?"

"Oh, yes. She'll remember. She's seen inside my head. She'll know what I've done."

Jack rolled to his side, facing the Time Lord, neither having moved yet, the metal of the TARDIS floor pleasantly cool against still burning skin.

"Do you regret it?"

"I..." The Doctor turned his head to look at Jack properly as he said slowly; "No, I don't, but..."

"What?"

"I lied to you, Jack."

"About what?"

"About it meaning nothing... I lied, because it _can't_ mean nothing Jack... Not for me. Not anymore..."

"Because of the fever?"

"No. Because of me. I took part of her; and you were never nothing to her, Jack..." The Time Lord kissed him then, and this time it wasn't the moon-fever... and now Jack knew _exactly_ what the Doctor had given up... He'd given up himself...

Shortish again, I know, but yeah. Lol. Told you there'd be smut in that one... lol.


	6. Epilogue

Moon Mechanics.

Chapter 6:

_Riley's POV._

I woke up slowly, feeling like I'd had a weeks' worth of rest in one night. I was still naked, and still on the TARDIS floor but that really didn't bother me. I yawned, stretched, and sat up, shoving my hair out of my eyes as I looked around for Jack and the Doctor. I found them a few feet away, equally naked and lying on the floor together, apparently deep in conversation.

I wasn't fooled by the casualness of it all. I'd seen into the Doctor's head, and I knew now what he'd done even if I hadn't known at the time. I knew the price he'd payed for saving me, and how that would affect him and truth be told, in the over-all scale of things it was the most selfless act anyone had ever committed on my behalf.

"Doctor...?" I asked, cautiously.

He sat up and looked over. "Riley, you're awake! How do you feel?"

"Great, actually. I feel like I slept a week..."

"Just one night." He said, and I could tell he was trying to hide concern.

"I'm fine, really... but what about you, Doctor?"

"What about me?"

"I know what you did, what it means to you... you payed a price for helping me and now you have to live with it, forever."

"Yeah, I do, but..."

I cut him off, already knowing what he was going to say. "I just wanted to say, thank you, Doctor. What you did, is the most caring and selfless thing anyone's ever done for me, and I just want you to know how much that means to me..."

"I wouldn't change it, if that's what you think. Even if I could go back on my own time-line, which I can't, by the way, no one can. It would create a paradox."

"And that would be bad." I said, grinning a little.

"Yeah, destroy the universe kind of bad..."

"No chance of going back and telling myself to punch Talon in the face and dump him then, eh?"

"No, 'fraid not. Who's Talon?"

"He was one of my mates. Long story short, he was a jerk." He didn't press further. I had a feeling he already knew...

Suddenly, as we all searched for clothes, something finally went click in my head. "Oh my god! We're in a time machine! I'm in the twenty-first century!"

"Uhm, yeah. Where'd that come from all of a sudden?" Jack asked.

"I dunno, I guess it just hit me. I was kind of a little distracted last night, what with attempting to eat you, and the fever, and the blood-lust an' all..."

"Yeah, I guess you were..." The Doctor said, then; "Tell you what, Riley Jenson..." He grinned widely then. "How about, I show you what a TARDIS is really for, eh? We could go anywhere. Past, future, another planet... Oh! I know! Fellspoon! You'll love it! They've got mountains that sway in the breeze! Really, mountains that can move! Hah! You're a wolf, wolves like mountains don't they? I like mountains. Especially moving mountains, so... What do you say, Riley Jenson, citizen of twenty-seventh century Earth; fancy a trip?"

"Are you asking me to come with you?" I could only hope...

"Yeah, course. Why not? Don't you want to? I mean, it doesn't have to be Fellspoon, it could be somewhere else, maybe..."

"Doctor!"

"Yeah?"

"Of course I'm coming, and Fellspoon sounds great. I just wasn't sure you'd exactly want me, after..."

"Nah! Don't worry about it. Oh, and call your brother. He'll kill me if he thinks we snatched you..."

"But we're in the past... How will my cell phone work?"

"Oh, hold on..." The Time Lord pulled out his sonic screwdriver and zapped my phone. I suddenly had full signal. "Universal roaming. Calls anyone, anywhere in time and space, just s'long as you know the area code..."

I looked at the phone in disbelief.

"Go on, try it." The Doctor urged, and I punched in Rhoan's number, remembering the area code, of course. He answered on the third ring.

"Hey sis, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

"Where are you?"

"This is gonna sound nuts... I'm in the twenty-first century, in London, and it's..." I checked my watch. "Eight thirty in the morning."

"What! I gotta tell you, Riley, whoever that Doctor is, he's either entirely bonkers, or just freakin' amazing!"

I laughed at that. "Bit of both, I think, bro."

"So, you're seriously calling me from like, six centuries ago?"

"Yep. The Doctor gave my phone a bit of an upgrade..." I inwardly smirked at that. "Universal roaming."

"No shit." Rhoan said, apparently still trying to comprehend it all. Truth be told, so was I. "So, where to now?" He asked, and I took a breath, and said; "I'm not coming back just yet."

"What do you mean by 'yet'?" Rhoan asked, cautiously.

"I mean, I'm going to stay with Jack and the Doctor for a while. Travel for a bit, y'know?"

"You mean, travel through time and space with the freaky alien in the suit and the weird immortal guy?"

"Yeah, basically..."

"You were always going to go, weren't you?" He asked, and I knew he was right. I'd subconsciously made my decision the moment I'd first met the two strangers with the even stranger blue box...

"Yeah, I guess I was..."

"I'll tell the others for you. And Riley..."

"Yeah?"

"Be careful..."

"Will do, bro..." I hung up.

"Right then! All set?" The Doctor asked, enthusiastically.

I nodded. "Yeah, I really am."

"Great! Now then; Fellspoon!"

"Fellspoon." Jack said, grinning.

I moved to stand between them at the control panel, watching what they were doing, and I couldn't help grinning myself. "Yeah, Fellspoon..."

And right at that moment, a planet steeped with moving mountains was exactly what I needed... I could only hope that it would be the start of another great alien adventure... I had the feeling that as far as adventure went, with Jack and the Doctor I would never be disappointed...

I smiled as the TARDIS screamed, thumped and whirled its way towards a far off alien planet, and right then I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else...

And that's the end of that. Lol. If anyone's interested, I'm writing a sequel. Lol. Not sure if I'm gonna post it yet, but I might anyways. Lol. Depends how many reviews I get... lolz.


End file.
